


Snarled Dynamics

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha Raihan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hop is 15ish when he gets into the Stuff, I am probably forgetting to tag some cursed shit tho, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Hop, Omega Leon, Raihan and Leon are 13 and 11 respectively for that, Underage Sex, Unplanned & Underaged pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: The only thing weirder than Hop being in a relationship with his brother and his brother's boyfriend: if aforementioned brother and brother's boyfriend were actually his parents due to ABO bullshittery.
Relationships: (not much but I still think it should be tagged given that it's where I was intending this to go), Dande | Leon/Hop/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Snarled Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> another bastard from the bowels of twitter not posted here. not much actual incest, what with me not being able to finish it. I just plopped the remnants of part 2 underneath part 1.

The first year after Leon won the gym challenge and became champion, he met a boy who was a new challenger. Leon had gotten lost in the stadium for the Grass badge, ending up in the area for challengers to prepare instead of the stands like he’d been intending. There was only one boy in the room at the time.

He had a bright orange snapback on and thick black eyebrows, a few locks of hair framing his face. His eyes were blue and bright with excitement as he turned around to face Leon.

“So you’re the new champ, huh? Nice cape.” His lips quirked into a grin that showed off a sharp fang. Leon flushed, not sure if that was actually a compliment or not. “I can’t wait to put it on after I beat you.”

Ah, this was ground Leon was familiar with. He smirked back at the cocky boy, placing his hands on his hips as he stepped closer. “You’re gonna have to wait a while.” The boy laughed back, but before he could reply the doors opened behind him.

“Leon, so this is where you got to!” Thankfully, the gym leader sounded more exasperated than angry. Leon lowered his head in apology, but still heard the boy’s snicker. “Oh, you met Raihan? He’s someone to keep your eye on, you know! I think he’s gonna be hard for even you to deal with.”

\---

That summer, they ran into each other while training their pokemon in the wild area. It had been getting darker, so Leon excitedly asked if they could have their tents by each other for a sleepover. Raihan had teased him about how he was just scared of a wild Bewear raiding his tent, but had been unable to hide just how thrilled he also was with the idea of a sleepover.

They’d exchanged their League cards and other gym leaders’. Raihan vowed that he’d have one as the champion, complaining that it was a  _ waste _ for Leon to wear that silly outfit on his. Leon had laughed back, saying that it’d probably take him ages to even find a picture that emphasized all his good angles enough. They made curry together, which was a bit of a disaster the first time because both of them insisted on adding vastly different ingredients. The second time, with  _ persuasion _ from Duraladon and Charizard, they were able to agree on what to add. The third time had been for fun.

Laying in his tent alone after all the fun they’d had, Leon wondered if this was what it would have been like to have a brother. He felt a bit lonely thinking of it, but was soon drifting off to sleep.

\--

Leon woke up a few hours later, flushed and hot and wetness slick between his thighs. He grabbed the bottle of water by his bed and gulped it down, unzipping his sleeping bag and wriggling out of it even as he was opening his tent.

When he stepped out, he was hit by a smell from Raihan’s tent that made even more wetness leak out of him. He wanted to smell more of it, and tried to stand up. He wasn’t able to, fogginess hit him like a wave, and so he crawled on his hands and knees to the door of it. As soon as he started to fumble with it, Raihan let out a frustrated noise.

“St...stay back, Leon,” Raihan growled. His voice was so deep it made Leon shake, but he knew despite how foggy he felt that it wasn’t because of fear. Raihan smelled  _ so  _ good. Leon grabbed the zipper of his tent and tried to pull up, only to find that Raihan was holding it firmly in place. “I’m serious, Lee,  _ get out of here! _ ” Leon paused at the use of the nickname. “You’re...you’re sick, you need to get to a pokemon center! Get charizard to help you!”

Finally, the first good idea Raihan had had all night. Leon let go of the tent zipper to riffle through his bag with both hands, dreamily setting items aside until he was holding the ball that held charizard inside it. His partner, the pokemon that’d been with him the longest, would help him.

“Charizard, I need you to open Raihan’s tent. He’s sick, I need to help him,” he said in a voice that didn’t sound like his own. Charizard complied, digging claws into the tent and pulling until the fabric ripped in two. Raihan flinched when he came face to face with Leon, his eyebrows drawn down firmly and fang sunk into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Without the tent between them, Raihan’s smell was even easier to pick up. Leon crawled closer without thinking about it and inhaled. Wetness slid down his thighs, and Raihan drooled. He stopped backing away and grabbed at Leon’s hips to pull him on top of him, burying his face into the space between Leon’s neck and his chest.

“You smell so good, Lee,” Raihan mumbled, the hardness between his legs twitching as he inhaled. Leon purred, not even aware that was a sound he could make, and ground his hips down against the hardness in Raihan’s pants again. It felt  _ so  _ good.

Somehow they managed to fumble their pants down enough for Raihan to rut his dick against the place where slick kept spilling out of Leon, and he pushed in. Leon cried out in pain and pleasure, trembling on top of him, his hips moving before he could think. Raihan moaned and shuddered with every movement, and it didn’t take long for both of them to see stars.

Tears began to spill from Raihan’s eyes as his hips jerked up on their own, bouncing Leon in his lap with every thrust and reducing him to little moans of Raihan’s name. “I’m sorry, Lee,” he sobbed and then warmth was filling Leon, the sticky feeling like getting a hug on the inside.

“D-Don’t be sorry, it f-feels good,” he tried to say, but it only came out as hazy moans. He tried to sit up, but Raihan couldn’t let go. His dick was stuck inside him and he wouldn’t stop crying about it until Leon leaned down and kissed him on the lips, so they had laid side by side in Raihan’s destroyed tent under the stars until the next morning, when they’d woken to the feeling of their thighs covered in a sticky, already drying mess.

\---

Leon was an omega, he learned the next week when he visited home. His mother had set him aside and explained how he had to be  _ careful _ , how he had to be  _ very _ careful around alphas or something  _ bad _ might happen. Leon thought about that night he spent under the stars with Raihan, but said nothing. He looked up what alphas were on his phone and was bombarded with giant, swollen dicks with fat swellings at the bases of them, mentions of their ruts setting off omega heats, mention of...his stomach felt a bit too tight.

Mentions of how potent their sperm usually was, especially for omegas in heat. It was probably fine, wasn’t it?

\---

It  _ wasn’t  _ fine. He tried to convince himself it was, tried to rationalize how  _ tired _ he’d felt the entire week before he came home. Tried to convince himself that feeling sick in the morning was just because he wasn’t used to the city air. Tried to convince himself that he hadn’t made a huge mistake.

That lasted for about another whole week, until his mom had walked in on him sobbing as he threw up the light breakfast he’d had and held him so tightly in her arms as she called a cab to take them to the hospital.

His mom didn’t ask any questions, didn’t scream or yell at him when the doctors had confirmed what he already knew. All she did was hold him and cry, telling him that they would get through this and that he would be able to make the decision, no matter what he wanted she would go along with it. Leon cried with her, closing his eyes with the sting of tears and thinking about Raihan. How would he react? Could he tell him?

\---

Leon wanted to keep it. His mom had assured him that he could, but also told him there would have to be a lot of secrets he kept about it. She’d somehow convinced the doctor who’d done the pregnancy tests to keep it a secret, and had prescribed the prenatal vitamins in the name of his mom.

They had the baby at home, a small boy screaming his head off as soon as he’d been taken out of Leon’s arms and placed into his mom’s to clean him. As they rode to the hospital, he slept in Leon’s arms. Their mother smiled at the driver, a small, strained smile. Tear tracks ran down both her and Leon’s faces.

“He’s very happy to have finally met his baby brother,” she said.

“Awww, what’s the little guy’s name? You’ve got a big legacy in front of you as the champ’s little brother, you know.” The baby opened his eyes, and Leon’s heart hurt at the sight of those big yellow eyes.

“Hop,” Leon mumbled down at his son....no, his little brother. It was already easier to think of him as his little brother.

\---

Postwick was far different than the big city, but no one there knew them. Leon took his suppressants without complaint. People living in town would watch Leon carry Hop around and comment on what a good  _ big brother _ he was.

It got easier to smile back each time.

* * *

From the earliest points in his life, Hop’s memories were full of Lee. Lee feeding him in the high chair, Lee reading to him about all sorts of fairytales and myths about pokemon, Lee turning the television off whenever there was mention about the former champion suddenly resigning to spend more time with his family.

When he was four, Hop learned that it was Lee who used to be the champion of Galar. His mom had been watching videos of Lee battling in the living room. Hop climbed into her lap and tried to reach up to dry her tears. He didn’t understand why she was crying, Lee was obviously the best and he was beating everyone.

\---

“Why’d he stop being champion?” he’d asked later.

“He loved spending time with you more than he loved that life,” she replied. That answer made Hop feel happy and warm, to know Lee loved him  _ that _ much.

\---

When he turned six, Leon announced he was joining the gym challenge this year. He’d been vibrant, glowing, so excited. Hop only understood that Lee was  _ leaving  _ to go back to being champion and he had been inconsolable, sobbing and clutching at Lee’s legs and begging  _ please don’t go Lee, I’ll miss you so much take me with you _ —

And Lee had broken down in tears too, kneeling so that he was at eye-level with Hop and wrapping him into a hug. “I’ll miss you too, Hopscotch,” he sniffled, his body shaking. “I’ll come back and visit you a lot, I promise.”

* * *

Leon had begged his mom not to tell Rose anything. The older man was nothing but kind to Leon, even when he'd gotten lost for important meetings with big companies that wanted to sponsor him and left them waiting for hours. But for some reason, the idea of Rose knowing about Hop made his skin crawl with nerves. He scratched at his upper arm as he waited in the hallway outside of Rose’s office.

Someone new entered the room, and Leon glanced up at him. And up, and up, and up.

Raihan had been gangly with the beginnings of puberty when they'd met, long legs that tripped over each other whenever he wasn't paying enough attention to where he was going and long arms he used to tease Leon when he couldn't reach things on the top shelf at stores. But now he was clearly getting to the other end of it, and he was  _ giant _ . He'd replaced the bright orange snapback with a (still bright orange) headband and was wearing a black and yellow hoodie.

“....Raihan?” When Leon stood up, Raihan still towered over him. His eyes were only barely at chest height, so he had to crane his neck up for their eyes to meet.

There was something soft and vulnerable in Raihan's expression for a second, and he reached a tentative hand out to Leon. “So, you auditioning for a part in Rapunzel? It looks good.”

Leon stepped closer and Raihan snatched his hand back like flame had burned him, taking two steps away. His teeth sank into his lip and his eyes changed, conflict rolling inside them.

“I...I...sorry about that,” Raihan mumbled. Against himself, Leon thought back to that night under the stars again, when Raihan hadn't stopped apologizing.

“...It's okay, Rai. I missed you.” Leon felt a smile slipping across his face. He hadn't felt this comfortable since he stepped into Wyndon. There was just something  _ comforting _ —but his smile fell a moment later. Raihan's smell was comforting because it  _ reminded him of Hop _ .

“I wouldn't know that, it's not like you ever told me,” Raihan snapped, but then his eyes widened. “Shit, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry—”

“Raihan, it's okay. I....I should have stayed in touch.”

“No, there's no reason for you to want to with me.” Raihan bit his lip. Every bit of the swagger he'd walked into the room with was gone, and it was Leon's fault. “I should be grateful you're even standing in the same room with me—”

“Raihan, we were kids. Stop beating yourself up over it. Anyways, what are you at Rose’s office for?”

“Uh, have you literally been living under a rock?” Leon scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. Raihan sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and showing Leon his homescreen—oh.

Raihan sitting in an elaborate throne, wearing a black suit with a red cape slung over his shoulders and with a crown on his head. His expression was melancholic, but there was a fire in his eyes still.

_ Raihan was champion. Raihan was champion, and Leon had missed it. _

“Co.....” Leon forced a smile, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Congratulations, Rai.”

“Thanks,” he said with a sigh. “It still doesn't feel real because I never got to take the cape off of you kicking and screaming, though.”

Before Leon could think about what he was saying, he was pulling his own phone out. “You....you....” He paused again, throat feeling tight. “Do you want to see my little brother?”

\---

Raihan was already in love with Hop, which wasn't surprising because almost everyone fell in love with him at first sight. It made Leon feel lighter than he had all morning.

Leon had scrolled through picture after picture, Raihan making the appropriate adoring noises at each one. Before he knew it, they'd reached the first picture: Hop asleep in his arms after Leon had fed him. He quickly swiped away from it.

“So you stopped because you wanted to have some brother-bonding time? Boy do I feel stupid for all that worrying now,” he said with a loud laugh. Leon laughed with him.

“Raihan, what have I told you about being so loud outside my offi..... _ Leon _ ?” The smile fell off Leon's face as he turned to look at Rose.

“Hi, sir,” Leon's voice just had to choose  _ that  _ moment to crack. “I'm here to sign up for the...for the gym challenge.”

“My boy, I'm ever so happy to hear that you're ready to compete again. Your mother told me all about the troubles in the family that were stopping you, I hope that they've all....resolved now?” Rose swept his eyes over Leon, as if he could look inside him. He fidgeted, keeping his smile in place as he stood to shake hands.

“Y-Yes, sir. I still need to find someone to endorse me, but I'm sure Professor Magnolia will—”

“No need,  _ Lee _ .” The old nickname rolled off Raihan's tongue with so many emotions that Leon couldn't stop himself from flinching. “As the champion, I endorse you.”

\---

In every battle, in every challenge, Leon could  _ tell _ that Raihan's eyes were on him. It made him feel hot in a way he hadn't felt since he was 11, but different,  _ more  _ intense. He always stumbled off the field after winning with wetness all down his thighs. He'd been hit with interview after interview with the winning of every battle, people asking him all sorts of questions like if he thought he would win the championship back(of course!), why he'd left being champion in the first place(a secret!), but he got the most questions about the leggings he now wore.

He just smiled and said something about fashion, because he couldn't admit that they were the only thing keeping him from having slick drip openly down his legs in front of an entire stadium.

Most times he couldn't even take them all the way off after a battle because of how tight and wet they were, so he was reduced to rubbing himself off through them and making an even bigger mess until he was able to change. He brought it up tentatively to a doctor, who assured him that it was a normal thing that happened to omegas and alphas who were on suppressant from a young age and into their teen years. The body would mistake itself for a beta and go through this sort of thing, and there wasn't really a solution for it.

\---

It was the  _ worst _ in his battles against Raihan. When he shook his sweaty hand with Raihan's afterwards, his eyes were dry and there was a sad, but proud smile on his face. Tears were streaming down Leon's face, joy and frustration at how much he  _ needed _ to be touched, how much he  _ wanted _ Raihan to touch him. Raihan had barely even touched him since they'd met outside Rose's office and apologized after each brush of hand against hand.

After all the ceremonies were over, Leon begged Raihan to come to his room with him, even going so far as to pull on his arm and drag him along. Raihan had agreed finally, and they were finally  _ touching _ again as soon as the door was closed. Their lips met in a kiss, wet and sloppy and tasting of the dinner they'd both shoved down as fast as they could.

“I want you to fuck me,” Raihan had panted when they finally broke apart. Leon opened his mouth to complain, but Raihan interrupted. “Please,” he palmed Leon’s cock through his leggings and shorts.

He had to wrestle his leggings off in front of Raihan, but thankfully he hadn't made any jokes or comments. He himself was already naked, cock standing at full attention and dripping precum as he laid on the bed.

“You're so wet, I bet you could fuck me with it,” was all Raihan said when the leggings and underwear were finally around his ankles.

Leon grinned, reaching back and sliding two fingers against himself. They were slick and dripping in seconds. “Let’s find out.”

It worked well, and he had three fingers pumping in and out in no time. Raihan groaned, his hips jerking off the bed, trying to take him even deeper.

“Fuck, Lee, I've missed you so much, fuck, please fuck me, please—” His words cut off in a groan as Leon pulled his fingers out and rubbed his cock against his ass. Raihan growled, his hips rolling against Leon's teasing. “ _ Fuck me,”  _ he said desperately, and Leon complied by pushing into him.

They were insatiable that night, and Leon finally felt the heat that'd been building and swirling inside him for the entire challenge subside. They laid in bed side by side after they were both finally exhausted, both naked.

Raihan lazily brought a hand to Leon's chest and squeezed. “Been wanting to say this for awhile, but your hair isn't the only thing that's grown,” he said, breaking the silence. Leon chuckled and reached for a pillow, slamming it over his face. It wasn't like he could tell Raihan about why exactly they'd grown.

\---

“Lee! I missed you so much!” Hop and their mother had come to meet him at the train station, and Hop launched himself at Leon's leg. “You're champion again now! I have the best big brother ever,” he sighs into his leg. Leon smiles and reaches down to pat the top of his head.

“And I have the best little brother ever, don't I? Come on, I brought a surprise for you!” He hoists Hop on top of his shoulders and as he walks after their mother.

“It's a present my friend got for you,” is all that he says with a smile.

\---

“I showed my friend a picture of you playing with your Wooloo and he gave me this before I left.” Hop's eyes grew wide and bright as he grabbed the wooloo plush toy, crushing it to his chest.

“Lee thank you so much!” Leon smiled, patting him on the head again. “Huh?” He pulled it away from himself, confusion painted on his face.

“What's up, Hopscotch?” Hop took a deep sniff of the toy, rubbing his nose against the faint traces of Raihan’s scent.

“It smells really good,” he mumbled. “Smells like you, but not you.”

* * *

At ten, Hop realized that Lee’s room was the only room in the house that had a picture of him in it. The living room, the kitchen, even the bathroom, there were trophies and pictures of Lee  _ everywhere _ both from now and his “classic” run as champion. Hop wondered if the things from back then had been hidden until Lee was able to reclaim his position as champion, and felt uneasy.

But laying in Lee’s bed and looking at the picture of twelve-year-old Leon holding a newborn Hop that was framed on the wall beside it always made him feel better. Lee’s bed, well really his entire room, just smelled comforting, like every happy memory from his childhood all wrapped up together.

\---

Hop had started bothering Lee about an endorsement for the gym challenge a bit after he turned ten, when  _ Lee _ started  _ his _ challenge and became champion. He kept it up for four years, always being turned down gently, but finally when he was fifteen something changed. Victor came along with Hop to meet Lee at the station and his big brother gave both of them Pokemon to choose from for a partner, and soon they were battling.

Then they were being endorsed by Lee for their challenges, and he was bursting with excitement. Through all the trials and pain and self-doubt, from Turrfield to Spikemuth, Hop had kept going because he couldn't give up, he  _ had  _ to become like Lee.

But then he'd gone to Hammerlocke for the eighth badge, and Hop felt something inside him  _ click _ when Raihan looked at him. Raihan smelled right. He couldn't describe it, but when their eyes met and he got a whiff of his scent, Hop wanted to be by him,  _ with  _ him.

* * *

* * *

time for the aforementioned ploppening! apologies if it doesn't make much sense. 

There was something about Hop that Raihan was drawn to. Maybe it was the way he reminded him of the teenage Leon he never got to meet, but he doubted it was just that. Hop was uniquely himself, even if he was trying to mold himself into a second Leon out of insecurity. And it wasn't just Hop’s personality or looks that he felt magnetized by, there was something about his scent. 

It was faint, circling around him nonoffensively, but still so pleasant. He seemed to be either a beta or a late bloomer, the opposite of Leon. Or maybe he was already on strong suppressants. Leon hadn’t told Raihan the details of when he started taking them, but he had a good enough idea. Whatever it was, he really liked Hop's scent. 

It felt weird whenever he really started to think about it, but Hop smelled like hanging out with Leon in one of their apartments on one of those rare days when neither of them had much planned for the day. He smelled like that night together under the stars— 

Raihan his phone down and shook his head. Leon had told him to stop worrying about that, had had to assure him that it was  _ okay  _ so many times that he probably felt like a broken record. So Raihan would stop thinking about it. In fact, there were a lot of  _ other _ nights he and Leon had spent together since then that were even better and not mistakes.

But all of that aside, Raihan  _ did _ hope the reason he liked Hop's smell so much was just because Leon was his very good friend, and Hop was Leon’s little brother. There would be no other good reason for him to like it. And it would make sense. He didn't know much about it, but he was certain there had to be a thing where people who were close friends liked the similar smell of their relatives. 

And if that happened to make him lean in for a slight whiff when he ruffled Hop’s hair after the kid had beat him and gotten his badge, that probably wasn’t too weird. He just missed Leon because they’d both been busy with all of the preparation and training for the gym challenge. 

* * *

Leon was everything. Undefeatable champion, perfect older brother, selfless and heroic like the kings told about in old tales. Of course he deserved everything. Hop just wanted this one thing. Well, no, what he wanted wasn't a thing. He just wanted this one person, to be more specific.  


This one person that it was obvious Leon also wanted, but never took any steps towards. Raihan. If Leon was like a king brought to modern times, Raihan was the fierce but chivalrous knight. He was the moon if Leon was the sun, but a moon that shone just as brilliantly. Hop couldn't help but want him. 

Raihan wanted Hop too, even if he tried to dance around it,  _ avoid _ it.

* * *

“Hey, no. c’mon.” Raihan gently placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away, but Hop clung to his hand and nuzzled his face against it. It felt so  _ right _ that it was a serious struggle for both of them when Raihan did pull himself away.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I don't remember if i crammed into the actual fic: Hop is a late bloomer. Leon desperately hopes that he's a beta. And the rest of the fic I think would basically have gone like this:
> 
> When Leon finds out about Raihan/Hop's relationship, he confronts both of them with the truth of their relationship because he's too panicked to think of any other way to get them apart (they were about 5 seconds away from rawdogging for the first time). Neither Hop or Raihan take kindly to the news, both blaming themselves for Ruining Leon's Life (but of course, they're also horrified that they've been incesting as sire and son). Leon says that they didn't ruin his life because he loves both of them very much, and the three shakily embrace. 
> 
> But the sudden extreme stress and resolution, comfort pheromones from his parents, etc make the hormones in Hop's body spike up and start his first heat. So Leon and Rai ""help"" him, which leads into a mutually dubious consent sextravaganza. Which then later on would somehow devolve into a somewhat consenting, but still awkward relationship thingy between the three of them. The end


End file.
